Sam! The Technology Pup!
by Sunrise Glimmer
Summary: Sam often found himself annoyed with the other pups. Because of this one day he decided he needed a break and went to go visit Barkingburg. There he met his future girlfriend Sweetie. Now the two are plotting to eventually get rid of the PAW Patrol. I don't own PAW Patrol.
1. Enter Sam!

Sam let out a grunt, he was not in a good mood okay?

Well... he often wasn't in a good mood but that wasn't the point he was trying to make.

Last night, during dinner Ryder asked him if he could make a few upgrades to his pup pad.

Sam had, of course agreed. He loved! adding new updates to Ryder's pup pad.

It usually washed away his misery for a couple of days.

He discovered that, if he built something he was always less irritable towards the other pups.

Even though, Sam found the other pups far to annoying (save for Rocky) he didn't really want to put them in a bad mood just because he was simply annoyed with them.

Unfortunately, Sam had misinterpreted Ryder's question and had begun working on his pup pad right away.

Sam had gotten a little carried away and spent all night adding all sorts of stuff to Ryder's pup pad.

Sam now regretted that decision.

He was so tired he could hardly put one paw in front of the other.

Which, was why he found himself walking to Katie's.

Usually, Sam wanted to avoid Katie like the plague.

She was more annoying than the pups in Sam's opinion.

Alas, he had no choice but to go to Katie's place since he was just so tired.

Sam loved his sleep and when he didn't get it he wanted to hit something.

As Sam walked in he saw Katie place Skye gently down on a soft pillow.

Katie then activated a hair blower. "Thanks Katie," Skye wagged her tail happily she then began to read a magazine she had.

Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust he absolutely hated magazines.

In his opinion they were a waste of time.

Katie soon noticed Sam and greeted him warmly.

"How are you Sam? What can I do for you today?" Katie asked.

Sam scoffed. Surely Katie knew that he didn't like her.

Why was she being so polite towards him?

Was it because he was a costumer?

If Sam had been in Katie's position right now he would have been grinding his teeth angrily while scowling.

Also, couldn't Katie see what was wrong with him?

Sam hadn't looked in the mirror yet but, he was pretty sure that he looked awful.

So, he held back a retort and decided to try and calmly explain the situation to Katie to the best of his abilities.

"I stayed up all night upgrading Ryder's pup pad I was wondering if I could relax here for awhile," Sam explained this to Katie who instantly beamed with happiness.

"Sure you can Sam you can rest right over there," Katie gestured were the dog beds were.

"I'll get a bath ready to! However, you might have to wait awhile Rocky's supposed to take his bath today."

Sam tried to hold in a snort.

Yeah, right.

If Sam knew Rocky at all (which he did) Rocky would ever get in a bathtub.

Sam would most likely have to wait for years until Rocky took his bath.

"Thanks Katie," Sam surprisingly found himself saying this to Katie his voice filled with relief.

Sam had been worried that Katie wouldn't have allowed him to rest at her place.

Sam sleepily climbed into a dog bed and soon fell asleep.

As he was drifting off however he thought he heard Katie say "Okay Rocky! Your bath is almost ready!"

"I doubt Rocky's even here," Sam mumbled sleepily.

"**PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"**

"Ryder's calling!"

Everyone except Sam shouted in unison no matter were they were.

Everyone ran to the lookout letting out excited barks and shouts.

Except Sam of course who was snoring away at Katie's.

Sam didn't even twitch even when his pup tag continued to beep.

Katie saw this and was about to go and wake him up but decided not to.

She knew she wasn't on best terms with Sam right now and Sam had been staying up all night working on Ryder's pup pad.

She doubted that Sam was even needed for this mission so she left him alone she was sure Ryder would understand.

Almost everyone one got inside the elevator except for Marshall and Sam.

As Marshall entered the lookout however he was going to fast and Marshall crashed into everyone. "Sorry, took that last turn a little to fast," Marshall apologised.

Skye shook her head and rolled her eyes Chase did the same.

Soon everyone in the elevator was suited up.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase shouted.

"Uh Chase, Sam's not here," Marshall pointed out.

Ryder frowned wondering why his technology pup wasn't present.

Even though Ryder was pretty sure that Sam wasn't needed for the mission he was still required to show up just in case he was needed.

"Last I saw Sam he was at Katie's," Rubble told Ryder.

Ryder's smile soon returned. At least he now knew why Sam wasn't present.

"That's fine Sam had a busy night last night I'll remind him later that he needs to show up when ever there's a mission," Ryder told the pups.

"Anyway, we have an emergency."

Ryder explained the mission to every pup present in great detail. He carefully selected the pups he thought would be needed for the mission. Once, that was taken care of Ryder and his chosen pups sped away to were the mission located. Soon the mission was eventually completed!

Sam let out a yawn. That was the best sleep he ever had!

He should have come to Katie's sooner!

Sam suddenly wondered what he had missed. He saw Katie giving a very grumpy Rocky a bath.

He wondered what had gotten Rocky to take a bath in the first place.

However, he soon decided he did not care and went off to see Ryder.

Sam eventually found Ryder working on his ATV.

"Hi, Ryder! were there any missions today? Sorry I couldn't make it I was just so... tired," Sam let out a dramatic groan.

Ryder stopped fixing his ATV and turned to face Sam. "Don't worry about it, in the future though, make sure you get enough sleep," Ryder told Sam.

"Don't worry Ryder I will," Sam promised.

When Sam made a promise he always intended to keep it.

"Now why don't you go and play with the other pups I think there playing soccer," Ryder told him smiling.

"Sure thanks Ryder," Sam wagged his tail happily and went off to find the other pups.

—

Ok, so I found this in my drive and I decided to give it some major editing. My grammars not perfect so there are probably a lot of mistakes. Let me know if I should continue this story. It is kind of going to follow the show but not really.


	2. Ryder's Pup Pad!

Key

_Thoughts_

"**Robot Speaking"**

"_Phone Call"_

—

OC Information- You can also find it on my profile

Name- Sam

Breed- Golden Retriever

Gender- Male

Eye Color- blue

Occupation- The Technology Pup

Pup tag symbol- Screwdriver

Vehicle- huge blue, white, and gray truck inside there's lots of spare parts. When Sam lets out a bark the back opens up

Backpack- Light blue with his symbol on the back

Catchphrase- You won't believe what I'll build!, This pup's gotta build!, and What I build will be outta this world!

Girlfriend- Sweetie

Fears- not being able to build anything, getting lost, losing to a challenge, breaking a promise, and pups finding out about his and Sweetie's plan

Friends- Sweetie, Rocky, and Ryder, (Everest later)

Pet Robot- Orb

—

Every pup stared in awe at Ryder's pup pad.

Sam was holding the blue glowing pup pad in his paws. Ryder had recently asked him if he could show him and the pups some of the upgrades Sam and made to the pup pad.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Skye shouted.

Sam, (who surprisingly wasn't feeling irritated) gave Skye a warm smile.

"It should be, I added a glowing feature, so when it's night out during a mission Ryder can just press this button-,"

Sam pushed on a red button causing the glowing light to disappear.

A series of surprised shouts came after that.

Sam's good mood was ruined. _There acting like idiots. _Sam thought irritated. He knew the pups weren't idiots they just acted like idiots.

"The light disappeared!?" Marshall shouted in surprise. He then began looking around wildly "where did the light go!?"

_Ok, maybe I was wrong _Sam thought grimly. _Marshall is totally a idiot, did he not just see me press a button?_

"Easy there Marshall," Ryder placed a comforting hand on Marshall.

Sam rolled his eyes at Marshall and was about to make a rude remark but the sound of Rocky's voice stopped him.

"Did you add anything else?" The mixed breed asked excitedly. Sam turned to face Rocky and nodded.

He was in a bad mood now because of Marshall. But... Rocky always managed to make the bad mood disappear.

He always wondered why but could never figure it out.

Sam couldn't help it he grinned at Rocky.

"I added a night vision mode,"

Rocky's eyes widened in shock. "No way," he whispered.

Sam couldn't get rid of that stupid grin on his face.

"Yes way," Sam whispered back to Rocky.

"You did all of this in one night?" Rocky couldn't seem to believe it.

"Yup," Sam answered back proudly popping the p.

That was when Chase approached. "How does the night vision work?" Chase asked curiously.

Sam eagerly showed Chase and the other pups how the night vision worked. When he was done he used his claw grabber from his backpack and handed Ryder his pup pad back.

"It's getting late pups, lets all go to bed we need to rest up Incase there's a mission tomorrow," Ryder bid everyone a goodnight and went off to his room.

Everyone shouted a series of good nights and they all went to there pup houses.

Soon, every pup was fast asleep.

—

"Orb? Is everyone asleep?"

"**Everyone is currently asleep Master,"**

"Good, can you make a call to Sweetie?"

"**Of course Master,"**

"_Hello? Sam is that you? Sorry, Busby's camera feature is broken I'm going to have to fix it soon,"_

"Yeah it's me, are plan was a success,"

"_Really!? You managed to put the bug in Ryder's pup pad?"_

"Yeah, as we speak it is slowly draining the pup pads energy,"

"_Did you add those features I was telling you to add?"_

"Yeah I did, why did you want me to add them?"

"_It doesn't matter right now, but more importantly soon the PAW Patrol will be destroyed and I'll become the queen of Barkingburg!"_

"_Hahahaha!"_

—

_It's been awhile since I last watched an episode of PAW Patrol so sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Also I'm on vacation right now which is why this chapter is late. Expect the next chapter to be late to because I'm going to rewatch PAW Patrol again especially episodes with Sweetie in them. So I can write the characters better. Also thanks for all of your support I'm going to try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can._


	3. Visiting Sweetie

**I've decided that this is going to become a side story that I write whenever I'm bored. It's becoming a side story because PAW Patrol isn't one of my main shows that I'm watching right now. Im thinking about writing a One Piece story but I'm not sure if I will. I'll let you guys know if this story will become one of my main stories again. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

The moon shown high above in the sky illuminating everything. Sam is rollerskating swiftly through the night. Being very careful that no one saw him. He was on his way to Barkingburg to visit Sweetie.

He couldn't wait to see her! He was ecstatic. Sam had already planned the nightly adventure in his head. He couldn't wait for it to begin.

Sam was quite lucky that the pups went to the jungle without him. He didn't want to go with them. He hated the jungle. There were to many bugs.

It had taken the whole day to go to Barkingburg. Sam didn't take his vehicle just incase the others got back early and saw that he was gone.

The castle was in view now. He was so close!

—

Sam shoved his roller skates into the bushes. Quietly, he began to make his way to the meeting place.

Sure enough Sweetie was already there pacing. When she saw him she let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" She exclaimed and bounded over to him happily.

They touched noses in greeting.

When they broke free Sam couldn't help but notice that Sweetie was frowning at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"Why didn't you take your car? it would have been faster." Sweetie explained. "It took me forever to escape from that blasted princess."

"What if they came back early?"

Sweetie nodded in understanding. "I see, very clever."

Sam beamed.

"I have the whole night planned. Should we go and have some fun?"

Sweetie nodded "definitely."

And so, the two spent the rest of night with each other. When morning came they said there goodbyes. Both couldn't wait to see each other again.


	4. How Sam met Everest

A car drove by on the icy road. Inside the car was Sam. He was resting his face on his paws in sheer boredom. Staring out the window absentmindedly.

The person driving the car is Dr. Bailey. She's humming to herself. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel in rhythm.

The two of them were on there way to the South Pole to conduct some tests.

Sam didn't want to go at all. But, Dr. Bailey's equipment had gotten destroyed last minute.

Of course, she had instantly called Ryder about her situation. Ryder, being the kind person he was. Had asked Sam to rebuild her equipment. Sam had no choice but to agree.

Dr. Bailey had been worried that her equipment might get destroyed again. So, Ryder had sent Sam to go with her. Sam had been less willing to go. But, he had no choice.

Sadly, this happened often. Sam had no idea how Dr. Bailey's equipment kept getting destroyed. When ever it got destroyed. Sam always had to go with Dr. Bailey to go and help her.

He hated it.

Dr. Bailey was so annoying.

She was always to optimistic. One time, they were trapped in a cave. Instead of helping Sam build a robot to lift up the rocks. She would be convincing herself that it was all apart of science. She would also hug Sam so tightly and never let go of him. That, it was impossible to get any work done.

When ever she and Sam found themselves in a bad situation. Sam would always rescue them. Instead of thanking Sam, she thanked god.

Her equipment always got destroyed. She had terrible luck. One time, Sam had finally finished building something that had taken him hours to do. When Dr. Bailey went to go and grab it. An eagle had taken it straight out of her hand.

Honestly, Sam had no idea how she got to be a scientist.

"We're almost there Sammy Poo!"

Oh yeah, there was also that annoying nickname she gave him. Sam hated it so much. That, he had to restrain himself from lashing out at her.

At least they were almost there.

It had taken them at least an hour to get to the spot Dr. Bailey had mapped out.

It had taken them another thirty minutes to get all the equipment set up.

By the time they were all done Sam was exhausted.

Sam watched Dr. Bailey take a few steps back to admire all of there hard work.

"We did an excellent job Sammy Poo! Now go and explore the surrounding area. Report back to me when you're done okay? Don't wonder off to far!"

Finally, a break. Just what the doctor ordered.

Sam didn't waste any time. He ran.

When he was sure that he was pretty far. He began to walk around. Checking everything.

He hadn't been walking for very long. When, he stumbled upon an igloo.

Sam was confused. Had this been here last time he had visited? He didn't remember seeing it.

He decided to check it out.

He wished he hadn't.

There was no one inside. But when Sam was about to leave. Someone or he should say some pup. Had scared the living daylights out of him!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," the pup apologized.

"It's fine," Sam said through gritted teeth. He was panting hard.

When, Sam had calmed down he began to examine the pup. She was a husky with purple fur. Which was unusual.

"So, what's your name?" The pup asked curiously.

"Sam."

"Everest."

"So, Sam what are you doing here? I don't get many visitors. Your the first pup I've seen in awhile." Everest explained.

First pup seen in awhile? Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for Everest he couldn't imagine what that must feel like.

"I'm conducting some tests with Dr. Bailey," Sam explained. "Her equipment had gotten destroyed so she asked me to rebuild it. Just in case something happened to it again. She asked me to come and help her."

Everest nodded "I see."

Sam looked at her quizzically. When, her tail began to wag excitedly.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" Everest suddenly shouted. Scaring Sam once again.

"I know all there is to know about the South Pole. I can totally help you guys out! Please let me help!"

Sam found himself agreeing.

When they got there however. Dr. Bailey was no where to be found.

Everest glanced around wildly. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Sam nodded "positive, I'm never wrong."

"Then were is she? Wheres all of the equipment?"

"No idea."

Great. This was just like Dr. Bailey to get lost. Unless, he had gotten the location wrong.

After, hours of searching. They eventually found Dr. Bailey. She was a mess. All of her equipment lay destroyed around her.

"Everything's going to be a-okay. Sammy Poo is soon going to come and fix everything!"

Everest glanced at Sam. Amusement clear in her eyes. "Sammy Poo?"

"Don't ever call me that."

It had taken weeks to get all of the equipment fixed. It had taken at least five days for the tests to be done.

"Thank you god!"

Sam and Everest watched Dr. Bailey. As she stared at the sky.

Sam sighed. Of course.

Everest glanced at him. "So, you're going to leave now?"

Sam nodded and kicked some snow with his paws. "All the tests are done."

Everest looked down "oh." Her tail drooped in disappointment.

Sam sighed. He had originally planned to do this. Might as well get it over with.

"Here."

Sam handed Everest a pup tag and placed it in her paw. Everest stared at it curiously. "What is this?"

"It's a pup tag. Whenever you're in trouble just bark twice. The PAW Patrol will come and help you."

Sam knew Everest would be happy. But, he had never expected her to leap onto him.

"Thank you, thank you! This is the best day ever!"

And that was how Sam met Everest.


End file.
